Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. Appearance Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. He has greenish-grey skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end and sideburns and 2 tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears black pants with lines on them with a triangle dash in the middle that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: half way from his glove). He has brown gloves with his fingers showing. He has 3 black bolts on his chest and 1 black bolt on each side of his neck, all bolts have a green line on them. He has white lines on his waist that connects it to the Omnitrix, whose symbol he wears on his waist, like a belt clasp. In Ultimate Alien, Frankenstrike's skin is completely grey. His gloves are now grey and so are his tower like wire coils. His belt is now grey and a grey hexagon is where his Omnitrix symbol used to be. The bolts are now grey and now have no green line on them. The Ultimatrix symbol replaces the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts. The Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest. In Omniverse, 16 year old Frankenstrike's haircut is shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grey-brown skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder and elbow. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a flathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them; the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his legs are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits on them. His teeth are now yellowed and uneven. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars sprouting from where it resides. Benvicktor 2.png|Frankenstrike in the Original Series Benvictor UA.PNG|Frankenstrike in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and magnetize his feet to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike possesses enhanced strength and durability and can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can connect himself to machines and then control them via Technokinesis. Original Series *Frankenstrike first appeared in Be Afraid of the Dark. **Without Ben knowing it, the Omnitrix sampled Dr. Vicktor's DNA when he touched it. **Frankenstrike battled Zs'Skayr in the space station until the Mummy joined in and Max destroyed the projector. Dr. Vicktor accidentally teleported himself and the Mummy into the Null Void and Frankenstrike escaped. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **Frankenstrike was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Frankenstrike will return in Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357145483967221952 Appearances Ben 10 *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Benvicktor Name Toys *Frankenstrike 4http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/503262709798685845 Trivia *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Benvicktor's new name is Frankenstrike.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/444908534828651177 *Frankenstrike is a play on the name Frankenstein and the word strike, as in lightning strike. *Though Dr. Vicktor was a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, and Ben does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/445299935236094447 *Frankenstrike replaces Gravattack in the opening intro from Evil's Encore onwards. References See Also */Gallery/ *Dr. Vicktor (DNA Source) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Magnetic Aliens Category:Large Aliens